batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Dark Knight Rises
The Dark Knight Rises (englisch für "Der dunkle Ritter erhebt sich") ist ein US-amerikanisches Actiondrama und eine Comicverfilmung des Regisseurs Christopher Nolan aus dem Jahr 2012, welches auf dem von Bob Kane erschaffenen Batman-Mythos basiert. Nach Batman Begins (2005) und The Dark Knight (2008) ist es der dritte und letzte Film von Nolans Batman-Trilogie. Handlung Nach dem Tod des Staatsanwalts Harvey Dent alias Two-Face nahm Batman die Schuld von dessen Verbrechen auf sich, um dessen Ruf zu schützen. Daher wurde er vom Gotham City Police Department gejagt und verließ die Stadt. Die Handlung des Films setzt acht Jahre nach den Ereignissen von The Dark Knight ein. Nachdem der merklich gealterte Batman nach Gotham zurückkehrt, muss er die Wahrheit der geheimnisvollen Selina Kyle herausfinden und den Schurken Bane davon abhalten, Gotham zu zerstören. Acht Jahre nach den Ereignissen aus The Dark Knight befindet sich Gotham in einer Zeit des Friedens. Durch den sog. Dent Act, war es Commissioner Gordon möglich, so gut wie die komplette Gewalt und das organisierte Verbrechen, in Gotham einzudämmen. Jedoch fühlt er sich weiterhin schuldig, dass er Harvey Dent's Verbrechen verschleiert. Auf einer Feier zu Ehren Dents, beschließt er, der Bevölkerung die Wahrheit zusagen, entscheidet sich jedoch kurz davor um, da er das Gefühl hat, die Stadt sei noch nicht bereit dafür. Nachdem er einen Hinweis, bezüglich eines entführten Abgeordneten folgt, fällt seine Rede in die Hände des Terroristen Bane. Gordon wird daraufhin angeschossen und in den Abwasserkanälen hinfortgespühlt. Der junge Polizist John Blake kann ihn retten und wird kurz daraufhin von ihm zum Detective befördert, womit es Blake erlaubt ist, direkt Gordon Bericht zu erstatten. Nachdem Batman aus Gotham City verschwunden ist, ist es auch Bruce Wayne, der seither zurückgezogen in Wayne Manor lebt. Wayne Enterprises ist derweil im Zerfall begriffen, nachdem Bruce in ein Projekt für saubere Energie investiert hat, dass Projekt aber fallen ließ, nachdem er erfuhr, dass der Kern zu einer Nuklearwaffe modifiziert werden kann. Sowohl Gordon, als auch Blake - der Batman's Identität herausgefunden hat - versuchen Bruce dazu zu bewegen, als Batman zurückzukehren, während Alfred, versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten. Bane attackiert derweil die Börse Gothams und nutzt dabei gestohlene Fingerabdrücke von Bruce, um eine Reihe von riskanten Investionen in seinem Namen zu tätigen, die dazu führen, dass er Bankrot geht und Wayne Enterprises nicht mehr unter seiner Kontrolle ist. Bruce beschließt schließlich als Batman zurückzukehren um Bane und seine Männer zu verfolgen, scheitert dabei jedoch. Zurück auf Wayne Manor, kommt es zum Streit mit Alfred, woraufhin dieser schließlich das Anwesen verlässt. Tags darauf berichtet Lucius Fox Bruce von seinem Bankrott. Bruce, der bereits vermutete, dass sein Rivale John Daggett hinter den Aktionen steckt, beauftragt seine Angestellte Miranda Tate schließlich mit der vollen Kontrolle über Wayne Enterprises. Einem Hinweis der Katzendiebin Selina Kyle folgend, die ihn jedoch in eine Falle lockt, konfrontiert Batman Bane, der ihm sagt, dass er die Führung über die Gesellschaft der Schatten übernommen habe. Bane, der kurz zuvor Daggett getötet hatte, erklärt Batman, dass er Daggett nur genutzt hatte, um an die Wissenschaftsabteilung von Wayne Enterprises zu kommen. Er bricht Bruce' Rückgrat und stiehlt seine Ausrüstung von Wayne Enterpises. Anschließend wirft er Bruce in das selbe Gefängnis, in dem auch er einst einsaß und in dem ein Entkommen, nur in der Theorie möglich ist. Die weiteren Insassen erzählen Bruce die Geschichte von dem einzigen Gefangenen, der je aus dem Gefängnis flüchten konnte, einem Kind, getrieben vom reinen Willen zu entkommen. Dieses Kind soll das Kind von Ra's al Ghul gewesen sein, Bane. Bane lockt fast die komplette Gothamer Polizei währenddessen in den Untergrund und startet eine Reihe von Explosionen in der Stadt und sperrt diese somit ein und bewirkt damit, dass Gotham zu einem isolierten Stadt-Staat wird. Jeder Versuch, die Stadt zu verlassen, bewirkt die Detonation des Fusionskerns von Wayne Enterprises, der mittlerweile in eine Bombe umgewandelt wurde. Er erklärt, dass der Fernzünder im Besitz einer unbekannten Person in Gotham sei und diese Peron somit jederzeit den Kern zur Explosion bringen könnte. Nach dieser Rede bricht er Dr. Pavel das Genick, nachdem dieser den Leuten erklärt hat zu welcher Zerstörung die Bombe fähig ist. In einer Fernsehansprache verließt Bane Gordon's Rede und entlässt alle Gefangenen aus dem Blackgate Gefängnis. Die Reichen und Mächtigen der Stadt, werden vor ein Scheingericht, dem Jonathan Crane vorsitzt, geführt. Sie werden dabei immer verurteilt und haben die Wahl zwischen Tod, oder Exil. Wobei sie bei letzterem auf den zugefrorenen Fluss geführt werden und sie dabei immer ins Eis einbrechen. Nachdem der Versuch der Regierung scheitert, Special Forces in die Stadt zu schleußen, wird die Stadt endgültig abgeschlossen und verfällt in einen Status der Anomie. Bruce, dem es mit Hilfe der Mitinsassen gelang, wieder zu genesen, trainierte sich wieder seine alte Form an, um gegen Bane bestehen zu können. Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen, dem Gefängnis zu entkommen, gelingt es ihm schließlich. Zusammen mit Selina, die mittlerweile auf seiner Seite ist, Blake, Miranda, Gordon und Lucius Fox versuchen sie die Stadt zu befreien und die Bombe zu entschärfen. Sie können auch die Gefangenen Polizisten befreien und diese stellen sich gegen Bane und seine Männer. Auch Batman greift in den Kampf ein und stellt sich erneut Bane. Nachdem er dessen Schwachpunkt, seine Maske, beschädigt hat, was Bane unglaubliche Schmerzen zufügt, ist es ihm auch fast möglich ihn zu besiegen, doch greift ihn Miranda hinterrücks mit einem Messer an und erklärt ihm, dass nicht Bane das Kind von Ra's al Ghul ist, dass entkommen konnte, sondern sie selbst, Talia al Ghul, und es Bane war, der sie einst im Gefängnis beschützte. Sie will den Plan ihres Vaters vollenden und sich an Bruce für dessen Tod rächen. Gordon schaffte es derweil erfolgreich einen Störsender, den Lucius Fox aus dem Bat entnommen hat, an der Bombe anzubringen. Der Sender blockiert das elektronische Signal welches von dem Fernzünder ausgeht, weswegen die Bombe von Talia nicht gezündet werden kann. Talia lässt daraufhin Batman bei Bane zurück, um die Bombe manuell zu zünden. Als dieser Batman erneut angreifen will, kehrt Selina, die eigentlich aus Gotham flüchten wollte, zurück und tötet ihn. Zusammen verfolgen die beiden Talia und Batman versucht sie zu zwingen, dass sie zur Fusionskammer fahren muss, um die Bombe zu stabilisieren. Nachdem der Truck, in dem sich die Bombe befindet, von Batman gestoppt werden kann, flutet die im Sterben liegende Talia per Fernauslöser die Fusionskammer. Lucius Fox ist in diesem Moment in der Fusionskammer und wartet auf den Kern. Er kann den Wassermassen knapp entkommen. Mit Hilfe des von Fox entwickelten Fluggeräts The Bat transportiert Batman die Bombe weit auf den Ozean hinaus, wo sie detoniert. Da der Autopilot des Bats aber noch nicht funktioniert, musste auch Batman im Bat bleiben. Die Stadt war somit gerettet. Batmans Heldentat, der sein Leben für Gotham geopfert hat, wird daraufhin mit einer Statue ihm zu Ehren, gewürdigt. Auf der Beerdigung Bruce Wayne's, von dem man annimmt, dass er ein Opfer der Ausschreitungen geworden ist, spricht Gordon noch eine letzte Rede auf ihn. In seinem Testament, vermachte er einen Teil seines Besitzes Alfred, Wayne Manor vermachte er der Stadt, unter der Bedingung, dass es ein Heim für verwaiste Kinder werden sollte. Später findet Lucius Fox heraus, dass der Autopilot des Bats bereits vor sechs Monaten repariert worden war, im Auftrag von Bruce Wayne. Zum Ende sieht man Alfred in einem Café, wo nicht weit von ihm entfernt Bruce und Selina sitzen. Zur ungefähr gleichen Zeit findet John Blake, der mit vollem Namen Robin John Blake heißt, mit einem ihm von Bruce Wayne hinterlassenen Peilsender, die Bathöhle. Somit kann man davon ausgehen, dass Wayne Blake inoffiziell zu seinem Nachfolger ernannt hat. Ob als Batman oder doch als Robin bleibt ungeklärt. Produktion Entstehung Warner Bros. erhoffte sich eine Fortsetzung von The Dark Knight im Jahr 2011 oder 2012 veröffentlichen zu können. Doch nach dem plötzlichen Tod Heath Ledgers, des Jokerdarstellers aus The Dark Knight, zögerte Regisseur Christopher Nolan, einen dritten Teil der Franchiseserie zu drehen. Zudem stellte er die Frage, wie viele gute zweite Fortsetzungen eines Franchise es geben könne. Erst nach dem Erstellen einer stimmigen Handlung bestätigte Darsteller Gary Oldman, dass Nolan auch für The Dark Knight Rises Regie führen werde. Nolan selbst bestätigte erst am 9. Februar 2010, dass er wieder Regie führen werde. Des Weiteren bekräftigte er seine Absicht, die Serie als Trilogie zu beenden. Zunächst schrieben David S. Goyer und Christopher Nolan zusammen am Drehbuch zum dritten Batman-Film. Als bekannt wurde, dass ein neuer Supermanfilm mit dem Titel Man of Steel in Arbeit sei, dessen Produktion Christopher Nolan übernahm, kehrte Goyer dem letzten Teil der Batmanreihe den Rücken und widmete sich dem Superman-Drehbuch. Seinen Platz am Batman-Script übernahm fortan Jonathan Nolan. Die Handlung zu The Dark Knight Rises basiert auf den Geschichten von Batman – Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters, Der Sturz des Dunklen Ritters und Niemandsland. Mit einem Budget von 250 Millionen US-Dollar ist der Film der teuerste Streifen der gesamten Batman-Reihe. Dreharbeiten Vor den Dreharbeiten entschied Nolan, den Film nicht in 3D, sondern stattdessen im IMAX-Format zu produzieren. So wurden in The Dark Knight Rises durch das weitaus höhere Budget mehr Szenen im IMAX-Format gefilmt als im Vorgänger. Emma Thomas behauptet, dass der Film zwischen 40 und 50 Minuten Filmmaterial in diesem Format zu bieten hat, also zehn bis 20 Minuten mehr als The Dark Knight. Drehbeginn war am 6. Mai 2011 in der Festung Meherangarh, die in der indischen Stadt Jodhpur liegt. Danach fuhr man in Pittsburgh mit den Dreharbeiten unter dem Projektnamen Magnus Rex fort. Das dortige Heinz Field-Stadion diente als Kulisse für ein American-Football-Spiel, in dem ein Teil der Pittsburgh Steelers die Gothamer Football-Mannschaft Gotham Rogues darstellten. Als weitere Pittsburgher Drehorte dienten das Mellon Institute, das Software Engineering Institute und die Carnegie Mellon University. Nach drei Wochen Aufenthalt wurden der Pittsburgher Teil der Dreharbeiten am 21. August 2011 beendet und anschließend in Los Angeles und New York forgesetzt. Weitere Drehorte waren im November Newark in der City Hall und der Military Park. Zudem dienten Glasgow und London als Kulisse für „zusätzliche Außenszenen“. Ende der Dreharbeiten war wie geplant der 14. November 2011. miniatur|Der Tumbler in Millitärlackierung In Pittsburgh kam ein neuer Tumbler zum Einsatz, nachdem er zuvor in The Dark Knight zerstört wurde und zum Batpod mutierte. Während der Dreharbeiten gab es mehrere kleine Unfälle, in welchen jedoch niemand ernsthaft verletzt wurde. So prallte während der Dreharbeiten zu Wollaton Hall ein Sattelzug gegen den Haupteingang oder ein Stuntman krachte bei einem Fallschirmsprung durch ein Dach des Cairngorm Gliding Club und wurde leicht verletzt. Zudem fuhr eine Stuntfrau, die Hathaway doubelte, mit dem Batpod gegen eine IMAX-Kamera und zerstörte diese dabei. Marketing Im Mai 2011 ging die offizielle Website ans Netz. Zwei Monate später wurde beim Start von Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 der erste Teaser-Trailer veröffentlicht. Der erste volle Trailer, der eine Laufzeit von zwei Minuten hat, wurde bei der Veröffentlichung von Sherlock Holmes: Spiel im Schatten gezeigt. Wie bereits der Teaser zuvor wurde auch der eigentliche Trailer zunächst online veröffentlicht. Da im Trailer die amerikanische Nationalhymne gesungen wird, sahen Kritiker einen politischen Unterton. Nachdem der Trailer den ersten Tag auf iTunes zum Download verfügbar war, löste The Dark Knight Rises die Konkurrenz Marvel’s The Avengers als am häufigsten heruntergeladenen Trailer innerhalb von 24 Stunden ab. Dieser Rekord wurde später erneut vom zweiten Avengers-Trailer eingestellt. Bei der Premiere von Marvel’s The Avengers am 1. Mai 2012 in den Vereinigten Staaten, erschien der nächste Trailer von The Dark Knight Rises. Besetzung * Christian Bale als Batman/Bruce Wayne * Michael Caine als Alfred Pennyworth * Gary Oldman als Commissioner James Gordon * Morgan Freeman als Lucius Fox * Tom Hardy als Bane * Anne Hathaway als Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Nestor Carbonell als Bürgermeister Anthony Garcia * Joseph Gordon-Levitt als John Blake * Marion Cotillard als Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul ** Joey King als junge Talia al Ghul * Juno Temple als Holly Robinson * Liam Neeson als Ra's al Ghul ** Josh Pence als junger Ra's al Ghul * Alon Aboutboul als Dr. Leonid Pavel * Daniel Sunjata als Captain Jones * Diego Klattenhoff als junger Polizist * Ben Mendelsohn als John Daggett * Burn Gorman als Phillip Stryver * Matthew Modine als Peter Foley * Tom Conti als Gefangener, der Bruce hilft, aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen. * Josh Stewart als Barsad * Cillian Murphy als Jonathan Crane * India Wadsworth als Tochter des Warlords Auftritte Personen Helden * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Commissioner James Gordon * John Blake * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Peter Foley Gegner * Bane * Barsad * Ra's al Ghul * Talia al Ghul * Jonathan Crane * John Daggett * Phillip Stryver Weitere * Alfred Pennyworth * Lucius Fox * Bürgermeister Anthony Garcia * Peter Foley * Dr. Leonid Pavel * Holly Robinson * Captain Jones Rückblenden und Fotos * Martha Wayne (Foto) * Thomas Wayne (Foto und Rückblende) * Harvey Dent (Foto und Rückblende) * Rachel Dawes (Foto) * Barbara Gordon (nur erwähnt) * James Gordon Jr. (nur erwähnt) Organizationen * Wayne Enterprises * Gotham City Police Department * Gesellschaft der Schatten Fahrzeuge * Tumbler * The Bat * Batpod Orte * Gotham (Staat) ** Gotham City *** Wayne Manor **** Bathöhle *** Wayne Tower *** Blackgate Gefängnis * The Pit * Italien Trivia * Ob von Nolan bewusst so gedacht, oder nicht, so weißt das Ende mit John Blake als Batmans Nachfolger Ähnlichkeiten zu den Geschichten Batman Reborn und Batman Incorporated auf, in denen ebenfalls der ehemalige Robin Dick Grayson zum neuen Batman wird und im Falle von Batman Inc., Batman weniger die Person, sondern vielmehr ein Symbol ist. * Auf YouTube gibt es einen verunstalteten Trailer zu "Der König der Löwen", der mit dem Ton des Trailers von "The Dark Knight Rises" gemixt wurde. Einspielergebnisse In den USA, wo der Film als erstes in den Kinos startete, legte er mit Einnahmen von 30,6 Mio. $ die zweitbeste Startnacht aller Zeiten hin. Nur Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 war bisher erfolgreicher gewesen. Das Startwochenende fiel allerdings nur wenig erfolgreicher als der Vorgänger aus, während dieser knapp 150 Mio. $ eingespielt hatte, kam The Dark Knight Rises auf 160 Mio. $. Damit gelang ihm der drittbeste Start nach Marvel’s The Avengers und Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2, die allerdings beide in 3D zu sehen waren.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_Rises#Einspielergebnisse Videos Quellen Kategorie:Filme und Serien Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Nolanverse